Friend Of Camelot
by The Volcanologist
Summary: Sequel to Newcomer of Camelot. 'Come on Merlin, we're going hunting...' 'I don't feel like hunting today...' Merlin and Arthur go to find Cleo along with two of our favorite knights... Lancelot and Gwaine! Rating is K  because there will be some whumps!
1. Prologue

Friend of Camelot

**Prologue**

**Arthur's P.O.V**

**Past**

"_Cleo!" Merlin cried as he dropped to his knees, tears beginning to run down his face. I ran to his side and helped him back up. _

"_Come on, let's get you to bed." I said softly, I was angry. How dare, she of all people come to Camelot like that and take Cleo away from Merlin. Merlin of all people! _

"_But…Cleo." Merlin choked. _

"_Don't worry about her. You'll need your rest. Lancelot, help me!" I called out. Lancelot came and took Merlin to his bed while I picked a sleeping draught. I went back over to Merlin and poured the contents of the vial into Merlin's mouth. The serving boy immediately tried to fight it._

"_Don't fight it." Lancelot said. Soon, the vial took effect and Merlin's vision was turned to black…_

**Present**

I walked back to Merlin's room the following morning. Before leaving for Merlin's room, I had been to my Father, to tell him that Merlin, myself and two of his most trusted Knights to attend a very long 'hunting' trip. I told my father I might not be back for a few weeks as I will be travelling and patrolling the villages at the same time. That last part…was half true. After that, I told an early –rising servant to prepare four horses.

Without knocking, I barged into Merlin's room, wakening up Gwaine and Lancelot. Gwaine moaned.

"What are you doing up so early Princess?" He groaned, rubbing his head. I ignored him and walked straight over to Merlin.

"Come on _Mer_lin. We're going hunting, you too, Lancelot and sober boy over there." I grinned.

"I'd watch what you're saying if I were you." Gwaine retorted.

"I don't feel like hunting today." Merlin said in barely a whisper, and turned so he was facing the wall, not the people in the room.

"Oh yes you do, because even though I went to my Father and told him half a lie about hunting for a few weeks, and patrolling villages, and getting a servant to prepare us four horses, I'm not going to order you. But I am sure that you would like to get revenge on who has got Cleo." I smiled. I barely had time to move away from the bed before Merlin was up, his shoes on and out the door. I turned to the two stunned knights.

"Well?" I smiled, and when they made no move to get up, I glared at them and gestured to the door, "Let's go!"

**There we go, quick huh? First part of the story up! I'm writing the first chapter straight away, don't worry. Anyways, review, story alert and whatever else you fictioners do. **

**I told you I will try to have a 2-3 weekly basis of stories. I will try to make that happen but you shall be lucky today as I am very bored with nothing to do and I have ideas coming to me left, right and centre. Have fun reading? **

**Spoilers anyone? Well… review and the more reviews I get, the more spoilers you get. **


	2. Hold On

Friend of Camelot

**Chapter 1: Hold On**

**Cleo's P.O.V.**

_How long has it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? I have lost count. I wasn't surprised though. My back felt like it was on fire. My eyes are too heavy to open, everything felt heavy. I was exhausted. The cold, the heat, the fever. The stone floor I lay upon, it wasn't doing me any good. No food, little water. How I have been managing to survive, it's been a miracle. I just need to hold on…_

"Cleo?" _I heard my name being called. Is that my rescuers? Or is my time now ended? Have the witches, my guardian and my father come to finish me off? I couldn't call out, to whoever it was. I couldn't do anything, but listen. _

"_Cleo?" There it was again. I could hear metal clash against stone, heavy breathing. Who was it? I tried to open my eyes, but the exhaustion was taking over more than ever. "Cleo, please? Anyone?" How did these people find me? Who are they?_

"'_M 'ere!" I tried to call out. _

"Cleo!" The voice was panicked, on the edge of breaking. "Oh, Cleo."

"Merlin?" My voice was pained, in a whisper.

"Shush, there we are, big brother is here. So are Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine. We're going to get you out of here, okay?" Merlin whispered. Then a pair of calloused hands slid beneath my knees, and across my back. I whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry," A rough but gentle voice said. Arthur.

"I need to see the extent of her injuries." Merlin said.

"When we get out." Gwaine said.

"We need to hurry, I see shadows." Lancelot said. Lancelot must be on watch.

"Cleo, this is going to hurt, but I need to lift you, okay?" I nodded. "Right, one, two, three!" I stifled a whimper and clung tight to Arthur's chainmail.

Arthur walked with me in his arms for a while, before more footsteps were following us. Lancelot and Gwaine decided to give Merlin and Arthur some more time to get us out. Merlin thought otherwise.

"No come on, go, I'll hold them off." Merlin smiled brightly.

"You hold them off? You don't know how to fight, and yet you have no sword." Gwaine snorted.

"You're forgetting who's got the magic around here." Merlin smiled mischievously. Gwaine's eyes lit up with remembrance and nodded.

"Good look little warlock!" He said, clapping him on the shoulder. I listened to Merlin say some foreign words.

"Gedrēosan weall!" Merlin shouted, and I listened the falling of rocks. I began to feel sick. I coughed, and soon, my vision went black…

**Merlin's P.O.V**

I made the wall collapse, the dust went everywhere. I coughed and spluttered, but realized I wasn't the only one coughing. Cleo was too. Then she stopped.

"Cleo? Cleo? Talk to me." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. No answer. "Arthur? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just tired." Arthur replied. I nodded, relieved. "Let's go. The sooner we are out, the sooner we can make our way back home."

A few hours later, and we were away from that God forsaken castle. We hid in a clearing, Cleo wrapped in a few blankets, her fever not settling. I managed to get a look at her wounds, which were mostly on her neck, arms, legs and back. The worst of them, of all of the injuries was the black and yellow bruise around her neck, layered with purple bruises, showing she had been throttled and choked a few times. I'm glad we found her. I will want revenge. I will make those who took her pay. I'm sure I won't be the only one wanting revenge too.

I heard a moan, like a stir. I glanced up and looked at Cleo. She was moving! She was wakening up! I got to my feet and cautiously walked over to her. I watched as she tried to move her back, and listened when she whimpered in pain.

"Hold on Cleo. Hold on, you'll get better." I soothed, stroking her hair.

"M…Merlin…" Cleo cried in a whisper.

"Shush now, rest." I smiled softly, placing my hands on her forehead.

"Gestillan ece." I whispered. "Now rest." I smiled. I watched as her breathing went even, and she was fast asleep.

"Hold on Cleo, whatever you do, just hold on."

**There we go, the first proper chapter. Short I know, but it will get longer gradually. Boring? I bet it is. **

**Spoiler 1: (will be one word because I only got one review): Morgana**

**Worked out how my spoilers work yet? If you have and you want a longer spoiler, well get reviewing :D**


	3. Meeting Morgana

Friend Of Camelot

**Chapter 2: Meeting Morgana**

**Morgana's P.O.V**

_The bowl sizzled with unbearable heat. I smirked at the thought of payback. The plan I am working on for my own revenge on someone so….there isn't even a word to describe him. My eyes glowed gold for a fraction of a second, and the water turned silver. I smiled at my work, in six months' time, I will be ready. _

I stood up from my seat on the rock, and turned my attention to another bowl. I walked over to it, my purple dress flowing as I glided towards it. I stopped and placed my hands on the edges of the bowl.

"Gecyðan Merlin." She hissed to the water. The image of the water changed from rock to a clear picture of a clearing, where the group of knights, prince and brother and sister were staying. She smirked and pulled up her hood. This was going to be great.

**Arthur's P.O.V**

I feel very sorry for Cleo _and_ Merlin. Prince or no Prince, I'm their friend and I will treat them like friends, not as mere servants, like what my father does. I walked away from the camp fire and shook Merlin.

"Hey, Merlin, why don't you get some sleep? I'll watch Cleo." I said softly. Merlin looked ready to argue. "No arguments, that's an order. Go to bed." I said firmly. Merlin reluctantly agreed. He sighed and stood up before going over to his bedroll from his horse I gave him when he first started working for me. I watched as he laid it out and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his neckerchief he was using as a pillow.

It was a few hours before I heard the sound of a groan. It was late at night and I thought it would be Merlin to take watch again. _No. _I thought. _He can go back to sleep. I'll get Lancelot to take over or Gwaine. But he can rest; he'll get Ill car__rying on like that. _I looked up towards Merlin to find him still sleeping. _Who was it then?_ I looked towards the other two knights who were also still out. It might have been Gwaine, moaning in his sleep.

Then I heard a sniffle. I looked down at Cleo. The first thing that crossed my mind; she was in pain.

"Shush Cleo." I said softly, reaching down and placing a wet cloth I had ready for her on her head.

"Mer…lin." She sobbed.

"He's sleeping. Like what you should be." I smiled, stroking her head. "Are you okay?"

"Water?" She requested.

"Of course." I smiled, reaching down for the water skin. I sat down beside her and lifted her up slowly. I unscrewed the top of the water skin and carefully tipped the contents into her mouth. She spluttered a few times, but she drank it.

"There we go. How are you feeling?" I repeated my question from before.

"Sore." She inwardly sighed. I patted her head gently and smiled at her.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here, I'm looking after you." I smiled. Cleo nodded and let out a deep breath. Her head lolled to the side and I watched as her breathing evened out. She was asleep. I smiled, Merlin will be happy that she woke, but he won't be happy at the fact that I didn't wake him up.

**Lancelot's P.O.V**

"And you didn't even think to wake me?" Merlin snapped at Arthur. It was clear that he didn't sleep well last night.

"I didn't think because I was too busy looking after her." Arthur said, more calmly than Merlin. Merlin huffed and turned back to clearing up the camp.

"She rides with me today." Merlin said after a while.

"No, she rides with me." Gwaine said. "You, little sorcerer, will need your hands free to do whatever you do in the presence of danger."

"No she rides with me." Merlin stated.

"I think she should come with me." A new voice said. Everyone's head snapped up, looking for the sweet, but most irritable voice.

There, dressed in a blue cloak, face painted with her most famous smirk, was Morgana. I unsheathed my sword and pointed it towards her. Gwaine and Arthur did the same, moving protecting the girl. Merlin moved forward. His mood getting no better towards her.

"Merlin, get back." Arthur hissed.

"That's right Merlin; follow your master's orders. You don't want to muck the stables out again, do you?" Morgana taunted.

"What do _you_ want?" Merlin snarled. Morgana stepped further into the clearing; Merlin got more alert, and stepped back.

"All I want is for my job to be done." Morgana smiled, fiddling with the hood of her cloak. "Don't look at me like that. Once my task is finished, I shall have killed two birds with one stone. Then maybe I'll sell the girl back to her guardian." Morgana laughed.

"You will do no such thing!" Merlin snapped. Then without warning, without the lift of a hand, a big gust of wind swept past me, knocking only Morgana over.

"You will pay _Merlin_. You will pay for killing my sister. I will have revenge." Morgana screeched. Merlin looked quite taken back at that last comment. In a swirl of wind, Morgana was gone.

"Merlin, are you alright?" I asked stepping forward, my sword still not sheathed. Merlin nodded. He turned to look at the sleeping girl and sighed.

"Gwaine, I'll help you put her on your horse." Merlin said. Gwaine smiled, looking pleased at him for winning the first argument. I went over and slapped him.

"What was that for?" Gwaine moaned.

"That was for your smug smile. Leave Merlin alone." I snapped. Gwaine rolled his eyes and mounted his horse, ready to take Cleo into his arms.

On the way through the forest, it was quiet. The only sounds that were made were the hoof beats on the dirt path and the rhythmic breathing pattern of Cleo. Merlin was alert on his horse, alongside Arthur, his glances darting from one side of the trail to the other. Then Arthur spoke up.

"When we get back to Camelot, I order you Lancelot, and Gwaine to guard Merlin and Cleo at all times, okay?" Arthur stated.

"Yes sire." I replied.

"Fine, but I would like a discount on mead in the taverns in Camelot." Gwaine muttered. Merlin chuckled.

"Can you live without mead for just one night, Gwaine?"

"Nope."

"I dare you to." Merlin laughed. "In fact, if you can go a month without touching any alcohol, I'll get a barrel of mead for you, and just for you." Merlin laughed.

"Merlin, my friend, I'll gladly accept the dare." Gwaine chuckled.

**There you go. You're lucky. I panicked thinking it was late. So I managed to get it done. You're lucky again. I went through writer's block in this chapter and I have a feeling I'll go through more writer's block through the next few chapters. **

**Anyways, keep reviewing! Do you like it? And I am so much very proud for all the story alerts I have been getting! Thanks so much!**

**I am also sorry, I don't really have any spoilers at the moment due to writer's block. Can you forgive me?**

**Again, please can you review? Thanks! Until the next update, which should be in a few weeks, unless I panic again. Haha. **


	4. Epilogue

Friend of Camelot

**Chapter 3: Overcoming Shock (also epilogue)**

**Cleo's P.O.V.**

I could feel my head lolling to the side in my barely conscious state. The sounds of hooves and a slight breeze greeted my ears, along with the far away chatter of the group that saved me. I really couldn't thank them enough. I wanted answers though, but of course it would have to wait until I was better.

"I think she should be taken to see Gaius." Someone said. Who was Gaius? I don't know a Gaius…although I distinctively remember Merlin telling me about his past in Camelot.

"No, he's retired." Came the voice of my older brother, adamant and stubborn.

"Merlin…it would be better for her, plus he still knows what to do, and we can trust him…a lot." Arthur's rough, but soft voice answered.

"No. I can take care of her."

"Merlin my friend, the sooner she is looked at, the sooner she gets better. Merlin, don't risk her life." A nearer, deeper voice answered. I coughed a little, jerking myself out of my barely-conscious state. I opened my eyes, immediately greeted by green and light, making my world tip and spin. I closed my eyes immediately and the arms around me clung a little tighter.

"Wa…" I tried to request. "Wa'r." My voice hoarse and weak.

"She wants water, help me get her down." The voice of Gwaine alerted everyone. Soft hands grabbed me gently and helped me to the ground. They guided me over to a tree and set me against it, so I was sitting upright.

I opened my eyes slowly to find Gwaine coming at me with a water skin. He smiled at me and sat down beside me.

"Make sure that is water Gwaine, not mead or whatever you drink." Arthur said, him too getting off his horse.

"Hey Cleo!" Gwaine smiled, rolling his eyes at Arthur. "Here, bottoms up!" He chuckled before tilting the water skin until a little bit dribbled out. I drank it slowly, looking around, unaware of anything. Then after my third sip, I turned my head away.

"Merlin…" I whispered.

"I'm here." A new voice from the other side of me said. I flinched when a hand touched my arm. It immediately retracted. I trembled slightly from the touch, and tried to move away. I was exhausted and I just wanted to sleep.

"Rest Cleo. We'll be here when you wake up." Merlin said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Arthur's P.O.V**

I've never seen Merlin shocked when Cleo trembled in his touch. When Cleo went back to sleep, we lifted her onto Merlin's horse so Gwaine could get a rest.

"We're going to Ealdor."

**Thanks everyone who took their time in reading this story. Sorry for such abrupt ending but I lost all inspiration for this story. Thanks for the time you took to read and working with me when I got them up late. **

**I will be posting more stories in the future, but probably no more Cleo, just Merlin and Arthur. (Hopefully some more characters from Merlin too. I need to learn how to control a load of character's in one story, so a challenge.)**

**Put me on Author alert please because the next story I am going to write will be about a visiting prince :o**

**Yes a visiting prince, and Merlin whumph. This is all thanks to llLethall.**

**Thanks again, and it's been amazing writing these stories. It's been my first two proper ones, and hopefully the next few stories will be longer, and more angsty. :P **


End file.
